1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for securing entry of passwords.
2. Description of the Background Art
Keystroke loggers are computer mechanisms that record keyboard entries made on a computer. While capable of being employed for beneficial purposes, keystroke loggers are predominantly used to surreptitiously monitor keyboard entries to steal confidential information such as passwords. In particular, a keystroke logger may comprise malicious codes that log keyboard entries made on a victim computer, and send the logged keyboard entries to a remote computer operated by a cyber criminal. Worse, most victims are unaware that their passwords have already been compromised because keyboard loggers are very difficult to detect.